Koihime Duel Omake: Mokey Mokey Morph
by Starpion
Summary: Non-canon omake: takes place after The Beginning of a Journey. While on their way to request passage through the territory of Lord Pairen, our three heroes meet a man named Chosen, who challenges Anthony to a duel. But can Anthony's Morphtronics match his opponent's cards, a seemingly endless army of tiny fairies that are a force to be feared when angered?


**So yeah, this takes place after The Beginning of a Journey, but let me clear something up. There's a reason why this series of omakes is being uploaded in separate stories rather than chapters. I'll go into more detail at the bottom. For now, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a clear and sunny day as the trio of Anthony Calem, Kan'u Uncho, and Chohi Yokutoku continued their journey. So far, they had been traveling through the mountains, on their way to an area ruled by a lord who went by the name Kosonsan Hakukei. The three of them would need her permission in order to pass on through into the En Kingdom, so she was their next stop. However, on the way there, they suddenly heard some commotion from a distance away.

"You really think that you can take me on, you freak!?"

"Well, we'll just see! Don't go easy on me, okay?"

One of the voices was rather pissed, while the other was incredibly flamboyant. Naturally, the duelists had their curiosity piqued.

"What's going on, big sis, big bro?"

"It sounds like a duel is about to start!" said Anthony, a grin on his face as he sprinted in the direction of the voices. "Come on you two, let's check this out!"

The three of them sprinted over to a clearing, where they found two duelists. One was what looked like an average citizen, wearing a brown cloak with an average Duel Disk. The other man, on the other hand, was much more unusual in appearance. He was a very muscular man with large lips, brown eyes, a goatee, and a bald head, with two brown braids with pink bows on his head. The only clothes that he wore was a pink thong, and a pink-trimmed Duel Disk. The muscular man then turned towards the new faces and smiled.

"Oh, it seems like we have an audience! Hello there, I'm Chosen, a wandering duelist! And you are about to witness my strength!"

"Are we gonna duel or what?"

"Of course? Now let's have some fun!"

(Chosen: 4000 LP)(Opponent: 4000 LP)

"My draw, honey! And I summon my little friend, Happy Lover!"

The large man summoned a small fairy with a round orange body with rosy cheeks and a heart on its forehead, staying aloft with four wings, two pink and two purple (LV 2: ATK 800).

"Aw, it's so cute! Rinrin wants to hug it!" said Chohi.

"I don't think that you can," said Kan'u, while the opposing duelist burst into laughter once Chosen's monster was revealed.

"Are you shitting me right now? THAT'S your monster? What a joke!"

"Don't laugh, it's quite powerful under the right conditions. But for now, I end my turn by setting one card."

"Okay, I draw!" And once the man saw what he drew, he grinned wickedly. "Let me show you what a real monster looks like! I play my Polymerization!"

A card appeared, showing two monsters going into a vortex, as five different dragons appeared. One was made of brown stone with large arms (LV 4: ATK 200), one was blue with wings on its forelimbs (LV 4: ATK 1800), one was purple with eight legs and a thick tail (LV 4: ATK 1600), one was green with a very muscular body (LV 6: ATK 2400), and one was green and black with a forked spike on its tail (LV 4: ATK 2000). All five of them suddenly went into a blue vortex, and something absolutely massive began to emerge from it.

"I fuse my Golem Dragon, Blizzard Dragon, Lava Dragon, Strong Wind Dragon, and Infernal Dragon to Fusion Summon my Five-Headed Dragon!"

A tremendous yellow dragon with huge wings came out of the portal, but its most defining feature was its five heads, none of which matched the creature's body. One was black with red eyes, one was seemingly made of fire, one was blue with a fin going down its neck, one was made of metal, and one was bright yellow with many horns on its head (LV 12: ATK 5000).

"Whoa, that monster is so big!" said Chohi, as Anthony and Kan'u could only gape at the massive Fusion Monster.

"Ooh, what a pleasant surprise! I had no idea that you had such an amazing monster in your deck!"

"Yeah, and it's about to trash your dinky monster! Go, Ultimate Force!"

The monster unleashed five different blasts from all of its heads: one of smoke, one of fire, one of water, one of lightning, and one of light. As the five attacks began to close in on the Fairy-type, Chosen played his face-down, showing the monster Mystical Elf holding an orb of light.

"I play my Gift of the Mystical Elf, a card that shall increase my life points by three hundred for every monster that's on the field!"

And sure enough, Chosen's life points filled up (Chosen: 4000-4600 LP). And just in the nick of time, as the massive attack completely vaporized Happy Lover (Chosen: 4600-400 LP).

"Well, I guess that I end my turn! Good luck taking this bad boy down!"

"Why thank you! I draw! And now I play a card known as Graceful Charity, which will let me draw three cards and discard two!"

A card with an image of an angel holding a shining white card appeared, as the man drew three cards and sent two to his Graveyard. He then played a second Spell Card, one that had three Skull Servants rising from their graves.

"And now, I play Tri-Wight, which will let me Special Summon three level two or lower Normal Monsters from my Graveyard! And I choose three copies of Happy Lover!"

Three of the cherubs appeared on the field, all floating before the buff duelist (LV 2: ATK 800).

"What? I just trashed one of those losers, and you brought out three? Is this some kind of bad joke?"

"It's no joke, but rather the first part of my victory! Now onto the second part, playing my Delta Attacker!"

The next card had a triangle, with each angle being occupied by a Fiend Scorpion.

"This card can only be played if there are three Normal Monsters on my field with the same name. Now all of them can attack directly! And for the third and final ingredient, Thousand Energy, which will increase the power of all of my level two Normal Monsters by one thousand!"

The next card had Pharaoh's Servant gaining a power boost, as all three of his monsters suddenly became much more powerful than they did before (ATK 800-1800).

"Aren't my cuties the best?" said Chosen, nuzzling the two cards in his hand, A Major Upset and Triangle Power, before he pointed at his opponent. "Now my monsters will attack directly! All three of you, Heart Beam!"

The three monsters fired heart-shaped waves of energy from the hearts on their foreheads, which sent the other duelist flying backwards (Opponent: 4000-0 LP)(Winner: Chosen).

"And that is how I win!" said Chosen, flexing his muscles and striking a pose as the other duelist got up and ran of, cursing under his breath. The three spectators began to applaud the flamboyant duelist, who turned around and waved his hand in a feminine manner, asking them to stop.

"Oh please, you're all too kind!"

"Hey man, you deserve it!" said Anthony. "That was awesome!"

"I must admit, I've never seen anything like that before," said Kan'u. "The way how you managed to completely bypass that powerful monster? Incredible."

"Rinrin thinks that your monsters are super cute!"

Chosen grinned. "Why, thank you, darlings! I do try. Hmm, perhaps one of you could duel me before I continue?"

"Sure!" they all said at once, before they looked at each other.

"Well, ain't this the dilemma," said Anthony, crossing his arms.

"Wanna arm wrestle, big bro?"

"Hell to the no! You and Aisha are way stronger than me, that's not fair!"

"And since there's three of us," said Kan'u, "we can't flip a coin."

"Rock-paper-scissors?" suggested Anthony.

"Hmm, maybe I should select my opponent," said Chosen. "How about you, in the hat?"

Anthony pointed to himself. "Me? Are you sure?"

"As sure as anything, cutie!"

The nickname caught Anthony off guard. "Um, I like girls. But either way, I'm excited to take you on!"

Chosen smiled, and the two of them activated their Duel Disks, with Kan'u and Chohi sitting down on a fallen tree.

(Chosen: 4000 LP)(Anthony: 4000 LP)

"If you want, you can decide who goes first," said Anthony.

"Why, thank you! I'll go first!" said Chosen, drawing his sixth card. "And I think that I'll just set one monster and one other card. You're up!"

Anthony nodded. "Okay, I draw! And first off, I play my Magnet Circle LV2!"

His card had an image of a metal floor, and on the ground were two circles, crackling with purple electricity. The same circles appeared on the field, and inside of them, a white digital alarm clock appeared, the clock reading 0:00 (LV 2: DEF 1100).

"My, what an unusual monster," said Chosen.

"In case you're wondering what just happened, my Spell Card lets me Special Summon a level two or lower Machine-type monster from my hand! And I chose my Morphtronic Clocken! And now, I activate its special ability, giving it one Morph Counter!"

The clock suddenly read one o'clock, as Anthony then placed another monster onto his Duel Disk.

"And now, I summon my Morphtronic Cameran!"

A black camera with a large flash then appeared on the field, when it suddenly began to transform. By the time it was done, the camera was now a camera-themed robot. Its torso was the main part of the camera, lens included, and the sides of it were red, with the rest being black. It had black and red arms, with red hands, and the flash now on its left arm. It had a red face with two yellow and orange eyes and no mouth, with the flash mount on top, and a mode dial on either side of its head like ears (LV 2: ATK 800).

"Oh my! I've never heard of Machine-types, but they sound exciting! And those "Morphtronic" monsters! They look like they have different modes depending on their battle positions! Does this mean that they have different effects depending on their battle positions as well?"

Anthony was silent for a while, before he finally spoke. "Wow, you figured it out fast."

"Ooh, how exciting! I wonder what they do?"

Anthony just smiled. "You may have figured out how monsters work as a whole, but I'm not gonna tell you what each of my Morphtronic monsters do! You'll have to find that out the hard way! Cameran, attack his face-down monster with Lens Flare!"

The Machine-type pointed its flash at the face-down card, then fired a blast of light with the sound of a camera flashing. The monster was briefly shown to be a small fairy that was white in color and rectangular in shape, making it look a bit like a pillow. It had a tired face with closed eyes and a tiny mouth, tiny nubs for arms and legs, little angelic wings, and a red halo that looked like a question mark (LV 1: DEF 100).

"Mokey Mokey…" said the monster before it was shattered, revealing its name.

"Aw, that monster was so cute!" said Chohi, disappointed by its destruction.

"Don't worry, it won't be gone for long! I activate my face-down, Human-Wave Tactics! Now during each End Phase, I can Special Summon the same amount of level two or lower Normal Monsters that were destroyed by battle from my deck!"

The card flipped up to show a huge amount of Mokey Mokeys.

"Okay, I set one card and end my turn."

"And I use the effect of my Human-Wave Tactics to summon Happy Lover from my deck!"

The tiny fairy appeared on the field (LV 2: ATK 800), as Chosen drew his next card.

"And now, I summon another Mokey Mokey!"

A second copy of the tiny angel appeared, floating lazily on the field (LV 1: ATK 300).

"Hey, it's back!" cheered Chohi, as Chosen played another card.

"Now I activate my Mokey Mokey Smackdown, and equip my Mokey Mokey with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

A Continuous Spell appeared on the field, one that had Mokey Mokey, only it was a light shade of red, and looked absolutely enraged. At the same time, a card that had an image of a meteor striking the ground appeared, as the lazy fairy gained a red glow.

"Well, I activate my Morphtronic Monitron!"

As he played this, a purple security camera appeared on the field.

"It may not do much now, but trust me, this card could come in handy later," said Anthony, as Chosen simply nodded before pointing at Morphtronic Cameran.

"Now, my Happy Lover will attack your Cameran! Go, Gushy Burst!"

The Fairy-type shot an orange beam from its mouth, as the Machine-type fired its own beam of energy from the flash on its arm. Both monsters were destroyed, and a photo appeared on the field, and out of it came a sleek video camera (LV 4: DEF 1000).

"When Morphtronic Cameran is destroyed by battle in attack mode, I can Special Summon a level four or lower Morphtronic monster from my hand or Graveyard! Say hello to Morphtronic Videon!"

However, something else was happening on the other side of the field, as Mokey Mokey saw that Happy Lover was destroyed, and it suddenly became angry, turning red as a result (ATK 300-3000).

"Mokey Mokey…Mokey Mokey!"

"What in the world?" said Kan'u. "How did that monster become ten times as strong?"

"Whenever a Fairy-type is destroyed, Mokey Mokey Smackdown makes my Mokey Mokey mad, and boosts its power! And when I equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush, it can inflict piercing damage! Now my Mokey Mokey will destroy your Clocken with Mokey Mokey Wave!"

The Fairy-type released a powerful wave of force that made the Machine-type explode into pixels (Anthony: 4000-2100 LP).

"Why did you take down Clocken?" asked Anthony. "Videon is weaker."

"True, honey, but that Morph Counter was scary! I couldn't let your monster gain more of them! Now I end my turn, and use my Human-Wave Tactics to bring out my Key Mace!"

Out of the card came a small fairy in a blue robe and wizard's hat, with a yellow aegis and curved boots. In its hand was a large metal key with a red gem (LV 1: DEF 300). While this happened, Mokey Mokey calmed down, returning to its normal appearance (ATK 3000-300).

"So…cute!" said Chohi, who sounded like she was one monster away from exploding.

"Well, it's my turn! And I equip my Morphtronic Videon with Morphtronic Cord!"

A long, wide black cord appeared, with one end having a light gray connecter, and the other having a sharp input plug that was glowing blue with energy. The connecter attached itself to Videon, as the lens of the camera suddenly flashed (DEF 1000-1800).

"And before you ask, no, the defense boost isn't the effect of my Morphtronic Cord, but rather Videon, who gains eight hundred defense points for each Equip Card that it has. Now I switch my monster into attack mode!"

Suddenly, the video camera transformed into a robot, revealing its true form. It had the lens on top of its head, with yellow eyes and a blue cylindrical torso, with two light gray parts connected to its copper arms and hands, which had black and blue blocks of metal over them like armor. Its pelvis and legs were attacked to its torso by a thin brass connecter, with its waist and thighs being light gray, and its calves and feet being black, with the record and power buttons on its knees, and the Morphtronic Cord was plugged into its back, curled behind it like a scorpion tail, while the screen was split in half and spread behind it like wings (ATK 1000-1800).

"Whenever Morphtronic Videon is in attack mode, every Equip Card gives it an extra eight hundred attack points! And when a monster equipped with Morphtronic Cord changes battle positions, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card! So say farewell to Mokey Mokey Smackdown!"

The cord suddenly plugged into the Continuous Spell, before unleashing a massive surge of energy that blasted it to pieces.

"Now Anthony doesn't have to worry about the power of Mokey Mokey going up when a Fairy-type is destroyed, and Chosen's offensive power is completely destroyed!" said Kan'u with excitement.

"And for my next trick, I summon my Morphtronic Magnen!"

A blue horseshoe magnet with red poles appeared, and it began to transform. When it was done, it was a blue robot with a white face and a long head that ended in one of the poles, and it had pincers for hands (LV 3: ATK 800).

"Alright, guys, let's get to business! Magnen, take down that Key Mace with Magna Blast!"

The Thunder-type formed a blue ball of magnetic energy in its hands, and it was soon covered in scraps of metal. It then fired its attack at the small Fairy-type, and subsequently blew it to bits.

"And since a certain card isn't on the field, your Mokey Mokey stays just as strong! Well, maybe strong isn't the right word. Videon, attack with Video Stream!"

The monster in question aimed its right hand at the Fairy-type and shot a high-powered laser from it, destroying the lazy fairy (Chosen: 4000-2500 LP).

"And that should do."

"Well, dearie, that was quite impressive, but now I can bring out Mokey Mokey and Key Mace from my deck!"

The two Fairy-types soon emerged from the deck, both defending their owner's life points (LV 1: DEF 100)(LV 1: DEF 300).

"And now, I draw! And I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards!"

A green pot with a sinister grin appeared, and Chosen drew two cards from his deck.

"Now I activate my De-Spell to destroy that Morphtronic Cord!"

A card that had an image of a padlock emitting green smoke appeared, as the same green smoke covered the Equip Spell, as it broke apart (ATK 1800-1000).

"And for my next move, I play my Dark Factory of Mass Production, which lets me add two of my Normal Monsters from my Graveyard to my hand!"

A card appeared depicting a factory where a bunch of Mokey Mokeys were on a conveyor belt, while Goblin of Greed put on their halos. Chosen then pulled two cards out of his Graveyard, then placed another card into his Spell & Trap Zone.

"I play another copy of Mokey Mokey Smackdown!"

A second copy of the Continuous Spell appeared on the field, which made Kan'u gasp.

"That card gave Anthony a lot of trouble earlier, and now he has no way to get rid of it!"

"Be careful, big bro!"

"But I have one last surprise for you! I play Polymerization, to fuse all three of my Mokey Mokeys to create my Mokey Mokey King!"

The monsters then went into the portal, and out came something that was much, MUCH larger. It looked like an absolutely massive version of Mokey Mokey, towering over the trees (LV 6: DEF 100).

"Mokey Mokey King," it said in a deep voice.

"It's…enormous…" said Kan'u, who was trying to absorb the massive monster's appearance.

"And now, I end my turn."

"Okay, I draw! And I tribute Morphtronic Magnen to summon Gadget Hauler!"

The magnetic robot was soon traded for a large blue truck with a silver trailer, which drove next to Videon before coming to a stop (LV 6: ATK 1300).

"Videon, take down that Mokey Mokey King with Video Stream!"

His monster fired a laser from its hands that destroyed the gigantic Fusion Monster, and doing so caused three Mokey Mokeys to float down until they were right above the grass (LV 1: ATK 300).

"Whenever my Mokey Mokey King leaves the field, I can Special Summon as many copies of Mokey Mokey as possible from my Graveyard! Aren't they just wonderful?"

"Come on, big bro! You can beat him!"

"Thanks, Rinrin. Gadget Hauler, attack that Key Mace!"

The truck suddenly split in two, which revealed a large engine with a laser cannon sticking out. The barrel fired a blue beam of energy that blasted the Fairy-type apart. All three Mokey Mikey's became mad, as a Fairy-type had been destroyed (ATK 300-3000).

"And one face-down should round out my turn!" And as this happened, the three Mokey Mokey brothers managed to calm down (ATK 3000-300), and Happy Lover joined them on account of the Trap Card (LV 2: ATK 800).

"Then I draw! And I think that my lovely Happy Lover will attack your Morphtronic Videon!"

The monster spat out an orange blast, which the Machine-type simply slapped away, the blast being deflected back at the Fairy-type, being destroyed by its own attack (Chosen: 2500-2300 LP). All three of the other fairies were instantly pissed, as their power shot up (ATK 300-3000).

"This can't be good," said Kan'u. "If those attacks hit, Anthony is done for!"

"First, I'll take down that Gadget Hauler!" One of the three monsters sent out a wave that destroyed the Machine-type (Anthony: 2100-400 LP). "And now, to end this duel! Attack that Videon!" But as soon as Mokey Mokey began its attack, Anthony took action.

"No dice! I may lose my Videon, but I won't lose any life points! I activate my Morphtransition!"

A card flipped up, showing a disguised Morphtronic Magnen switching into its real form, as Mokey Mokey stopped its attack prematurely, and Videon switched into defense mode (DEF 1000).

"Pretty sweet, huh? When a Morphtronic monster is targeted for an attack, I can use this card to negate the attack and change the battle position of my monster! If there's one thing that you should know about Morphtronics, they're crafty!"

"They certainly are. Mokey Mokey, attack!"

Another Mokey Mokey Wave was the downfall for Morphtronic Videon, as it was blown into pixels.

"I end my turn, and with Human-Wave Tactics, I can summon my third and final Happy Lover!"

The third cherub joined the now pacified Mokey Mokey trio (LV 2: ATK 800)(ATK 3000-300).

"Well I draw!" As Anthony looked at his card, he smiled as he put down his sunglasses.

"It looks like Anthony is about to pull off an incredible play," said Kan'u, watching with intrigue.

"Big bro has to win!"

"I Normal Summon Morphtronic Remoten!"

An ivory colored TV remote appeared, before it transformed. It had thin, flat, metal arms and legs, with flat fingers and white feet, a multitude of buttons on its torso, and two green circles on a black screen forming its eyes (LV 3: ATK 300: Tuner).

"And now, I activate the effect of my Morphtronic Monitron! You see, when I summon a Morphtronic monster in attack mode, this card can change it into defense mode!"

The security camera suddenly transformed into a purple robot with yellow hands and a red visor like an eye for its face, making it resemble a certain Decepticon scientist. Monitron then scanned the field, and when it had Remoten in its sights, the Tuner Monster then folded back into its disguise (DEF 1200).

"And since it's in defense mode, your monsters won't be destroyed when they attack it! Not bad, huh?"

"This is perfect! Now Anthony has another chance! He might be able to turn things around!" cheered Kan'u in excitement as Anthony ended his turn. Chosen drew, then played a card with an image of Skull Servant crouched down in a smokescreen.

"I play my Pride of the Weak! Now if a level two or lower monster that I control destroys a monster that you control in battle, and I have no cards in my hand, I can draw two cards! Now I end my turn, cutie!"

"Okay, I draw! And I switch Morphtronic Remoten back into attack mode!"

The Machine-type suddenly changed back to its robot form (ATK 300).

"And now, I activate its effect, Channel Hop! When it's in attack mode, I can banish a Morphtronic monster from my Graveyard to add a Morphtronic monster with the same level from my deck to my hand! I banish my level four Morphtronic Videon, to add Morphtronic Boomboxen to my hand!"

Remoten pushed a sequence of buttons on itself, and a video camera appeared before fading away, and in its place appeared a red boombox, as a card stuck out of Anthony's deck, which he took before placing it onto his Duel Disk.

"Now I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

The boombox from before appeared, and shifted into its true form. It was mostly red, with the exception of its upper arms and legs, metal spikes made from the handle on its shoulders, and the speakers, which were on its arms. Its torso had the track holder and the buttons, and it had a gray, red, and black head with glowing purple eyes (LV 4: ATK 1200).

"In attack mode, this monster can attack twice, but that's not why I need it. I tune my level four Morphtronic Boomboxen with my level three Morphtronic Remoten!"

The Tuner Monster pushed the fast forward button, then it burst into three green rings that flew into the air. Morphtronic Boomboxen soon flew into the rings, and as it did, its body transformed into a yellow outline, as four green stars appeared. The outline and stars became enveloped by a blinding green pillar of light, its diameter being enough to fill the rings completely (4+3=7).

"Watch as gadgets designed to improve the lives of others combine into a tool designed to overcome a great problem! In its motor is the courage to protect the earth's peace! It's time to face the future! I Synchro Summon my Power Tool Dragon!"

The Synchro Monster was a mechanical dragon that stood on two legs. It had a yellow head with eight metal spikes sticking out, orange eyes, and a long metal neck. It also had a yellow torso with rounded yellow and silver shoulders, and two metal V-shaped wings. It had metal arms, with a blue scoop like that of an excavator or backhoe in place of its right hand, and on its left wrist was a large screwdriver with a green handle. It had short but bulky yellow legs, and a long metal tail that ended in a shovelhead. With metallic groaning and the whirring of motors, the monster turned towards Chosen and let out a roar (LV 7: ATK 2300).

"Oh my! What an incredible monster!"

"Thanks, Chosen! Power Tool Dragon is my favorite monster, and his effect is guaranteed to impress you! Once per turn, I can select three Equip Spells in my deck, take them out and show them to you, and then you select one at random! The card you select will be added to my hand, and the other two are returned to my deck. Go, Power Search!"

"Perfect!" declared Kan'u. "Now Anthony has a one in three chance of getting exactly what he needs!"

Anthony pulled three cards out of his deck before he put it back, and showed all three of them to Chosen.

"Actually, I can win with all three of these cards, Aisha. Chosen, your options are Double Tool C&D, Power Pickaxe, and Morphtronic Repair Unit. Choose wisely!"

He then turned the cards around so that Chosen could only see the backs, and he shuffled them around a bit. Chosen stroked his goatee as he thought long and hard about his decision.

"I think I'll pick the one on your right."

Anthony smiled as he added it to his hand, alongside his Morphtronic Lantron, and sent the other two cards back into his deck, which shuffled itself.

"Alright, I equip my Power Tool Dragon with Power Pickaxe!"

A large orange pickaxe with three rocket thrusters on the back appeared, as Power Tool Dragon removed its scoop and replaced it with the new weapon.

"Now I can banish one monster in your Graveyard with a level lower than or equal to the equipped monster, and it gains a boost of five hundred attack points until the End Phase. And since my monster is level seven, I can pick any monster in your Graveyard! And I choose your most powerful card, Mokey Mokey King!"

The thrusters on the pickaxe ignited as Power Tool Dragon broke the earth with its weapon, and a warm glow came out of the hole it made. Chosen reached into his Graveyard and pulled out his Fusion Monster, as the Synchro Monster became stronger (ATK 2300-2800).

"It looks like this duel is just about over," said Kan'u with a smile, as Anthony pointed at one of the three Mokey Mokeys.

"Attack with Super Charge Slice, Power Tool Dragon!"

The pickaxe's thrusters flared to life once more, as the Machine-type leapt over to a Mokey Mokey and brought down its weapon, destroying the Fairy-type and bringing the duel to its conclusion (Chosen: 2300-0 LP)(Winner: Anthony).

"That was incredible!" shouted Chosen as the holograms faded. "Oh, so many twists and turns! What an experience!"

"Thanks," said Anthony as Kan'u and Chohi walked over to him. "You're really good yourself. Hey, do you wanna travel with us? Right now, the three of us are going to talk with Lord Kosonsan, and we have plenty of room in our party."

"Hmm, tempting. But I must say no, dearie."

"What!? Why!?" asked the three duelists, as Chosen chuckled.

"I'm a free spirit, you see, and I wish to travel alone, seeing what comes my way. However, don't misunderstand my words. If we do meet again, I would gladly join you!"

The man then left, pep in his step as he hummed to himself cheerfully as the three duelists waved goodbye, before they continued their journey, memories of their new friend fresh in their mind.

* * *

 **What? Morphtronics? But Anthony used Railway monsters in The Beginning of a Journey! What madness is this!?**

 **Well, this is why I'm making this a series of omakes rather than a story, that and the fact that it's a secondary priority compared to the main Koihime Duel story. Characters can use different decks between omakes, as long as they don't switch decks inside of one. For example, Anthony can't have two duels in an omake where he uses Railway cards for one duel and Morphtronics for another. But he can switch between them in separate omakes. And the same goes for the other characters, although so far, the only character who will switch decks is Anthony, and maybe Aisha. But let's move on, shall we?**

 **So yeah, Chosen! I'm still on the fence of having him in the main continuity, but hopefully this should satisfy those who want to see him. He is 25, and his deck consists of low level Normal Monsters and cards that boost their attack, befitting of his flamboyant nature and incredible strength. His opponent used Five-Headed Dragon simply to demonstrate the power of Chosen's deck against a powerful adversary. As for Anthony, I gave him Morphtronic cards to fit his future theme, being robots that can become appliances. And as an added bonus, they're my favorite archetype! I have Anthony using these cards, Railway cards, and one other archetype throughout this series of omakes, and feel free to guess what it is. Starpion out!**

 **Edit 11/25/2018: fixed an error with Mokey Mokey Smackdown.**


End file.
